


【授权翻译】透彻(Shiro/Keith)

by Tuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_ff77c82





	【授权翻译】透彻(Shiro/Keith)

Shiro用肩膀推开Keith的房门，辅佐着搭在自己肩上的Keith走进房内。在离开Marmora的基地后Keith声称靠自己能走，但Shiro表示怀疑。看着他蹒跚的步伐，费力的呼吸，Shiro感到整个心都揪了起来。

他们没有向其他人说明情况。这次任务实在是太沉重，并不是三言两语就能解释清楚的。Keith已经累得说不出话来，Shiro也没有资格向其他人揭露Keith的身世。这件事应该日后再谈。

Shiro把Keith带到床边，然后帮助他坐下。他并没有立刻放开两人依然交缠的双手，倒是Keith先打破了这份接触，Shiro虽然理解他的用意，但还是怀念起先前亲密的感觉。

Keith交叉双臂，就像在寒夜中取暖一般环抱住自己。Shiro蹲在他面前，与他视线齐平。

“你还好吗？”Shiro问道。

这根本就是废话，在遭到连续不断的殴打，还得知自己与敌人拥有相同的血统后，Keith当然不会好过。Shiro知道他的感受，但不想让他一个人承受。Shiro自己与Galra的联系曾经让他接近崩溃，他不希望Keith也遭到这种折磨。如果他有能力可以缓解Keith的伤痛，他会努力去争取。

Keith没有抬头看他，只是缓缓点头。

“Shiro，我——为什么你还在这里？”

Shiro感觉心刺痛了一下，但依然装作面不改色。经历了这么多，Keith想要独处的心情是可以理解的。

“你想的话，我可以离开。我只是想确保你没事。放心好了，在你准备好之前，我不会向其他人透露一个字的。”Shiro说完，不经意地将右手搭上Keith的肩膀。Keith吃痛地眨着眼，让Shiro以为自己伤到了Keith而感到惊慌，随即将手撤回。

“抱歉。”Shiro说道，耳边猛烈的心跳声几乎让他听不见自己的声音。

“等等！”Shiro正要转身，Keith叫住了他。“这不是你的错。我只是肩膀受了伤…”

Shiro突然回忆了起来。在他们匆忙撤离的过程中，他居然完全忘记Keith被刺伤了。

“Keith, 你的伤口在流血吗？需不需要送你去治疗舱？”他关心地问道。

“不要！”Keith激动地反驳道，但随即镇静了下来。他的指尖划过左肩上的伤口，小声嘀咕道：“我只想待在这里，而且伤口也不是很严重。”

看着Keith这个样子，Shiro很想伸出手去抚慰他，想用指尖扫过他的颧骨和下巴感受他的轮廓。但他抑制住了这份冲动。

“你把这身衣服脱了，再换上新的也许会更好受一点。”Shiro努力地从哽住的喉咙里挤出字眼。

他早就应该离开，让Keith一个人好好静一静。但他却驻在原地，无法将视线从Keith身上移开。就算Keith全身伤痕累累，他身上的魅力依然存在。

Keith抬头与Shiro对视，眼神中带着无法掩饰的脆弱。“你能帮我脱吗？”

Shiro倒吸了一口凉气。他已经脑补过这场景无数次：Keith带着那双好看的眼睛恳求Shiro为他脱衣。但两者性质不同。这里是现实，他不能理所当然地认为自己能为Keith带来幸福。白日梦应该永远埋藏在心里。

“我以为你想让我离开的。”他回忆起Keith之前说过的话。

Keith轻笑了一声，回答道：“你应该了解我的。”

Shiro竭力抑制住心中随着Keith的话语带来的喜悦，也忍住不去回忆早些时候因为Keith的意愿而出现的自己的幻象。他不知道这意味着什么，但是现在并不是讨论这个话题的好时机。

当屋内的寂静蔓延到难以忍受时，Shiro开口说道：”好吧，我来帮你脱。你说什么我都会做。”

Keith还没开口，Shiro就从Keith的衣柜中拿出了几件干净衣服。他把衣服放到床沿，坐到Keith身旁，然后让他转身。

Shiro的指尖颤抖着拉下Keith颈后的拉链，被衣服包裹住的脖颈随即裸露出来，Shiro忍住自己想俯身亲上去的欲望。

一旦拉链拉到底，Shiro便从两边剥开Keith上身的衣服，他的指尖滑过Keith嶙峋的锁骨，想象着自己的嘴唇贴上Keith的皮肤，轻轻地用牙齿咬出印记，然后再舔舐干净的感觉。但他什么也没做，只是继续往下脱，不让自己的目光往Keith身上偏移。等到他做得差不多时，便开口说道：

“你来脱剩下的吧。我会闭上眼睛的。”他说完，Keith也默默点点头。

Shiro闭上眼睛，脑海里却忍不住开始想象Keith现在的样子，填补着他遗留下的空白。

“我穿好了。”Keith说完，Shiro立刻睁开眼睛，看见Keith已经换上了便服，就好像什么都还没发生，他们还可以回到从前一样。不过Shiro知道这已经不可能了。

“你看起来不像是被殴打过的样子呢。”他微笑着打趣道。

Keith不安地用指尖扫过头发，然后说道：“Shiro，刚才我问你为什么还在这……”

“哦，那个啊。我会马上离开，让你好好休息的。”Shiro装作自己早已忘记Keith的话语，而不是自他说出口后就一直在意着这件事。

“我不想让你离开。但是，为什么你还留在我身边？你不恨我吗？”Keith的声音变得沙哑起来，

Shiro摆出难以置信的表情，问道: “我为什么要恨你？”

Keith咬着嘴唇稳住自己的情绪，但还是忍不住破口而出：“你当然应该恨我啊！我们刚刚得知我是一个Galra，就是绑架你虐待你，还把你的手臂夺走的那群人啊……”

Shiro早就料到他会这样说。“然后你觉得这是你的错？”

Keith摇摇头。“不，但这又有什么差别。看见我应该让你愤怒，你不想再待在我身边了！”

Shiro看着Keith的脸上因为情绪激化而变红，眼角也变得湿润。他全身颤抖，眼神不停地在Shiro与地板间游离。Shiro深吸了一口气。

“你应该了解我的。”他重复着Keith所说的话。

Keith还想继续冲他理论，但Shiro一把抓住Keith的衣领扯到一边，露出已经开始结疤的伤口。

“你和我又有一处共同点了。” Shiro说道，他脸上的微笑让Keith感到不知所措。

“什么意思？”Keith问道，而Shiro只是抬起右臂在他面前晃了晃。

“我们的身体和伤疤上都被刻上了Galra的标记。但这又能说明什么？这并不能改变曾经的我们，永远不会。”Shiro说完，不知道怎样做才能缓解气氛，只好俯身亲上Keith的脸颊。Keith的头发挠得Shiro发痒，但他的发质就像Shiro想象的一样柔软。感受到亲吻的Keith也立刻抬起头回应，贴上Shiro的嘴唇与他来一个正式的接吻。

他俩分开了几秒来维持呼吸，但很快Keith又凑了上来，让Shiro忍不住发出一声叹息。与Keith接吻让他沉醉其中，他感觉Keith就是他活下去的唯一动力，虽然他知道这种想法很自私。

过了一会儿，Keith退了回去，双手捧着Shiro的脸颊低语道：“留下来吧。” 他忍不住去回想先前离他而去的幻象Shiro，就感觉一阵钻心的痛袭来。他需要真的Shiro，这个一直会接纳他的Shiro陪伴着他，他现在不想独自一个人承受。

Shiro点点头，虽然他的脑海里依然萦绕着许多问题，不停地悬在他的心头：他们今后的未来会如何，这份关系能否影响到他的领导地位，他在Keith心中的地位又是如何，他能否给keith相应的安慰…但就在此刻，这些问题显得无足轻重。

为了Keith，他愿意把所有的问题都暂时推到一边。他感受到Keith抱住自己，知道Keith现在最需要的就是他，所以他回应道：“我会一直陪你的。”


End file.
